It's Alcohol's Fault
by fangirl0512
Summary: That fateful night Allen Walker learns how painful it can be to share a room with Yuu Kanda in more ways than one. Yu Kanda X Allen Walker. - Yaoi warning! (male x male relationship) - Disclaimer: All rights for the characters belong to its creator. I do not own D.Gray Man or any of its characters nor I earn profits for this fanfiction story.


IT WAS JUST one of those peaceful nights in Dark Order and Allen Walker was lying on his bed reminiscing the joyful and wonderful time he had with his master, Cross Marian…

"Yeah right!" Allen screamed with tears in his eyes which were soon replaced with dark evil laughter. "That man deserves nothing more than to be slaughter or become sold to some dark slave market. Hehehe." He snickered while activating his innocence, imagining that he had Cross in his grasped and was on the way to make his master pay for all the suffering he received from him.

Suddenly Allen's unlocked bedroom door flung open. He sat up fully guarded.

"Who's there— Kanda?"

Kanda Yu looked up in dazed. "Bean sprout?"

"It's Allen!"

"So what are you doing in my room Bean sprout?"

"Your room? Are you drunk? This is _my_ room! Mine! And it's ALLEN!"

"You're room?" Kanda chuckled sarcastically. "Get out of my room this instant Bean sprout if you don't want to be extinct." Kanda said pulling his innocence out.

"Heh…" Allen grimaced, "So you want a fight heh? Hehehe, good timing… I'm in _really_ bad mood too."

Allen move out of the bed and Kanda straightened up.

Kanda pointed his innocence at Allen. "Mugen activ—

"Ha?" Allen jaws dropped the same time as Kanda fall on the floor, face down.

Allen deactivated his innocence, move towards Kanda and shook him using his foot.

"Kanda, hey! Go to your room!"

Kanda stood up lazily and Allen smelled a familiar smell of alcohol.

"So you are drunk!" Allen pointed.

Kanda just stared at him and for a second Allen felt his heart made that *doki* sound.

_What the hell? _He secretly shouted deep inside.

"Get out!" Kanda barked and pushed the unprepared Allen out then locked the door.

Allen snapped, the veins popped after each other on his temple.

"Kanda let me in!" he shouted and trying to opened the door but it seems that he will have to destroyed it first to succeed.

* * *

ALLEN CONTINUED making a racket outside the door until some of other residence of the Dark order started to react.

"What's wrong Allen?"

He looked back and saw Lenalee.

"Why are you shouting outside your own room?" she continued.

"I'm locked out."

"How can that be?"

Allen laughed awkwardly then becomes gloomy.

Allen was about to explain the situation but he suddenly changed his mind. There's no way his going to let anyone else solve the current problem. He wants to beat that drunken Kanda first before anyone helps him out.

"Lenalee do you have a duplicate key of my room?"

"I'll ask Komui Nii-san." Said Lenalee who respected his decision and didn't pressed the issue of why he's locked out.

When Lenalee came back, she unlocked the door for Allen and after exchanging more verbal nonsense, Allen entered the room.

He locked the door behind him and scanned his room.

He found Kanda curled up on his bed.

_You did not only throw me out of my room, you also dare occupied my bed? Hehehe, let's see how you will depend yourself now. _

And with an evil looked on his face, Allen moved closer to his bed then activate his innocence but when he saw Kanda's peaceful sleeping face, he lost the will to do anything.

_Hmph! I'll let you off today 'cause your drank. _He thought deactivating his innocence. He took the extra pillow and lay on the floor.

* * *

NOT LONG after Allen fall asleep he felt someone touched him and carried him up.

"Hmm?" Allen moaned opening his eyes and saw a blurred image of a long haired person.

_Ah I see I'm being carry to the bed,_ he thought closing his eyes. _Hm? Carry? _

"Aaaah!" Allen shouted with eyes wide opened, fully awake and aware that Kanda was carrying him like a princess and has nothing more than shorts on his body. "Put me down!" he commanded, he struggled and punched Kanda's chin.

Kanda did put him down, on the bed, then pinned him down.

"K-Kanda?" he called out nervously as Kanda move his face closer. "Kanda sober-u-mmm!" he said with his eyes wide opened when Kanda sealed his lips with his own.

Kanda forced Allen's lips to open and made his way into Allen mouth. Allen struggled, twisting and kicking but as Kanda kissed deepened and playfully move his tongue. Allen found himself slowly closing his eyes while unconsciously responding to Kanda's kiss.

Kanda stopped kissing him and let go his now weak arms. Kanda then move down to his neck, unbuttoning his clothes as he moved down on his navel and slowly a bit more.

Allen shuddered when Kanda reached farther down. His body felt hot, so hot it feels like he was burning in flame. He grabbed hold of Kanda's long hair while Kanda continued to give him the pleasure he never thought possible.

Just when Allen was about to explode, Kanda stopped at get back onto his lips. Kanda get rid of the rest of his short and underwear.

Allen then glanced at Kanda's 'jewel' and gasped when he figured out what Kanda was trying to do.

"Nooo!" he screamed coming back to his senses.

Allen once again fought to get Kanda off him and was at least able to get away from the bed.

However, before he could completely arrange his miserable clothes, Kanda was on him again. This time he was pinning him on the wall; looking at him like a hungry beast.

"Behave if you don't want to get hurt…" Kanda warned and once again made him melt with his kiss. Then it happened, the thing Allen tried to avoid.

Kanda lift him up, legs spread apart and deliver the mixture of pain pleasure inside him.

As Kanda move his body, Allen found it hard to hold his voice.

"K-Kanda," he uttered. With his shaking knees, Allen had no choice but to hold on to Kanda's nape.

Allen has no idea how many times it happened but by the time Kanda brought him back to his bed, he thought he saw heaven before falling asleep, with Kanda by his side.

* * *

KANDA WOKE-UP next morning with a puzzled looked on his face. Surely he remembered going back to his room but why is it that his room looked so unfamiliar?

Someone moaned.

Kanda turned to his right and got surprise when he saw the white-haired boy he nickname 'beans sprout' on his side and got even more surprised when he saw that both them was naked, but then he paused. Even though it was kind of blurry, he could still feel it. The feeling of Allen skin in his hands, the silk like touch and the taste of his lips…

Kanda sat up blushing as the memory got clearer.

He panicky searched the room with his eyes and stood up when he saw his underwear near the wall, and the rest of his clothes filed up in the corner.

Kanda dressed up hurriedly, opened the bedroom door, bang it closed and rushed to his own room with his palm on his mouth.

Allen on the other hand got woken by that bang.

"What?" he asked sleepily, he stood up just to find himself drop back to his bed screaming.

"OOOUCHHH!" his voice echo all the way out the room.

The bedroom door opened and Allen met the eyes of Lavi, Lenalee and Krory. Then instantly they all simultaneously stepped back and silently closed the door after seeing him uncovered.

"KANDAAA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Allen shouted on top of his lungs.

While the three people on the other side of the closed door giggled knowing what event had occurred.

* * *

The End?


End file.
